happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Snapped My Fingers
Snapped My Fingers is the Season 99 finale. This episode introduces Flick and Snapper, a bossy dwarf rabbit with a anthropomorphic turtle. Plot Part 1 Flick and Snapper go through a forest, hungry for something to eat. They come across a road, afraid that they will be ran over by a car. Snapper notices a lake on the other side, which a ton of fish are in. He starts to run in the middle of the road, with Flick falling off Snapper. Irin is seen driving towards the studio. She notices the turtle in front of her car, and tries to avoid it. She hits a car Crafty stole, sending The Clams smashing through the windshield right into Crafty’s car, ripping her into pieces. Irin struggles to get out of the car, severely injured. The Clams successfully help her out with trying to get out the car and stand up, with Irin deciding to walk to the studio. Flick sees no cars nearby on the road, and runs towards the other side to find Snapper. He sees him eating some fish, and orders him to come back. He walks back, until Irin accidentally slips on Snapper, dropping the box The Clams are in. Meanwhile Snapper is sent straight towards a hard-working Lumber, exploding his head in the process. The tree he was cutting finally goes down, blocking flowing water in a river, sending the water out the meander. Flick and The Clams end up getting hit by the water, sending them off, along with Phyre being hit by the wave, killing him. Irin wakes up from unconsciousness, realizing The Clams went missing, and scrambles to find them, to no avail. She gets down on her knees teary eyed, until she notices Snapper eating some food in the distance. She officially declares him her pet, and picks him up, walking towards her studio. Meanwhile, Flick is looking for food, starving. He later ends up killing a fish and gets ready to eat it, until he hears something not too far away. He carries the fish and tries to locate the noises. He notices that The Clams are hiding in a cave, hungry for something. Flick puts his food down before they can get the chance to eat him. The Clams prefer the fish over Flick, and start eating it. They start to befriend each other, so Flick says that they are his new pets. Flick sits on The Clams, and takes off with them. Meanwhile, Toothy is training his tortoise going up a board, with Flick and The Clams unintentionally going up on it as well, scaring Toothy off. The tortoise unfortunately is hit by a bicycle Irin and Snapper is riding, sending it straight into Velo’s face, knocking him into a woodchipper. Irin meets Dr. Pet, saying that Snapper has a tiny crack on his shell (that she unknowingly caused when slipping on him), making it hard to him to move. with him responding that he will help. Snapper starts to get a little hungry, and bites his arm, ripping it off. Dr. Pet doesn’t seem to mind that much and wraps a bandage around what’s left remaining. He later fixes the problem successfully and says goodbye to Irin and Snapper. A few minutes later, the dog Whistle is seen pulling a dead Kicks on a leash into Dr. Pet’s building, confusing him. Irin finally arrives at the studio, with Dexter sighing at the fact that he probably has to deal with The Clams. Snapper starts to reveal himself, surprising Dexter that Irin got a new pet. Amp comes by and notices the new pet as well, petting it. Dexter is a bit relieved that he will no longer be attacked by The Clams, but doesn’t say anything. Irin sets Snapper down, saying he can wander around the house for a bit. Amp starts to go back fixing something. Irin asks Dexter if he can watch Snapper for a bit, with him agreeing to do so. Part 2 Dexter finds Snapper in a room, eating food from an open refrigerator. He starts to chuckle and tries to pick up the turtle, ending up losing one of his fingers, realizing he flipped out from overeating. He tries to run out the back door of the building while Snapper chases him, where coincidentally Flick and The Clams are at finding food. Dexter barges outside the studio, relieved he made it, until he notices The Clams about to eat him. Dexter screams in horror before being eaten by them. Irin walks out the studio towards her home late in the day. Meanwhile, Zet is inside his police car, hearing that there are reported deaths caused by clams, and seeks out to find the clams who have reportedly killed a few. He comes across Jammie with a caged Clammy. He jumps right on her and whacks her with a baton, and picks up the cage containing Clammy. Jammie grabs Zet’s leg resulting in him tripping, sending the cage into the police car, landing on the accelerator, running over the two outside the police car. Dr. Pet is seen running outside his building from Whistle, when he’s suddenly ran over as well by the police car, sending shattered pieces of his shell right at a nearby Pecky. The Clams start to eat the remains of Pecky, until they notice Irin walking on the sidewal. They walk towards her, confusing Flick. Irin goes through the door, welcoming Snapper, not knowing that Snapper is actually becoming starving, at the verge of flipping out. The Clams lose track of Irin and try to find her, until they hear screaming from her house. They burst in through the window, seeing Irin being brutally attacked by Snapper. The Clams and Snapper get in a deadly battle, with Flick trying to break up the two, leading to him becoming the victim. Irin becomes blind from the attack and accidentally kicks Snapper out the window. The Clams comfort Irin, forming a group hug. Meanwhile, Toothy is looking for his tortoise outside, until Snapper’s shell hits him in the head. Toothy happily picks him up, resulting in his face getting ripped off. Deaths *Crafty is ripped to pieces by The Clams. *Lumber’s head bursts when hit by Snapper’s shell. *Phyre’s body is doused by a wave. *Velo is knocked into a woodchipper. *Kicks was either killed by Whistle or strangled by a leesh. (off-screen) *Dexter is attacked and eaten by The Clams. *Zet, Jammie and Dr. Pet are ran over by a police car. *Pecky is impaled by pieces of Dr. Pet’s shell. *Flick is killed both by The Clams and Snapper. Trivia *The reason it took so long to finish the episode was because not only was the creator sick, but had to go to many locations that avoided time to complete it. *This is the debut of the Snap Team. *Dr. Pet was originally going to survive, but was changed for unknown reasons. Category:Season 99 Episodes Category:Justinsz's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Debut Episodes